The socket wrench is a very handy tool which is widely used in the work shop, factory, and private home. Certain conventional socket wrenches are provided with a lighting device to facilitate the maneuvering of the socket wrench in a dark or poorly-lit place by a user of the socket wrench. However, such a conventional lighting device of the socket wrench is defective in design because the illuminating angle of the lighting device is fixed.